A Fairy's Kingdom
by GoldenGirl007
Summary: Everyone wears a mask, but there is always that one person who knows what lies behind your mask.    They were each other's person, and they were so much alike; they were both proud, stupid and Young, so very young.
1. Prologue

It was a weird feeling having them both hugging me, we haven't been this close for a long time, but yes, once we were. What was even weirder was that it took Lee's death for us to come together.

Lee was dead… His Phony Saint of an ex-girlfriend killed him… With my powers no less… She killed MY boyfriend with my powers. I was upset she had my powers and I was upset she killed him, but at the same time it didn't feel right mourning him, at least not as a lover… maybe as a friend, but I didn't feel shattered the way Mel looked even now five months after Nick's death. I knew that in a week I would be back and bitching. But of right now I was glad for the comfort I could draw from my friends.

"Being witches messed up our lives." Melissa patted my hair down as I stood still. I wasn't crying, I didn't cry.

"Keeping it together is getting harder and harder." Diana agreed, hugging me close like she used to when we were little.

"He is actually dead." I mumbled under my breath "He was our age… He was sixteen…"

I wasn't about to break down crying, but though I didn't show it, I cared just as much as Melissa and Diana did. I might not care about many people, but I couldn't let go of the ones I did.

Did I care about Lee? Yes, he was funny and witty.

Did I care about Nick? Even more, he was my party buddy then my best friend's boyfriend/love of her life.

But what got to me in the end was that, in six fucking months, three people I cared about had died and two of them never got to reach twenty.

"Kids aren't supposed to die, D. We are just kids; we aren't supposed to have to deal with shit like this!" I looked desperately at Diana as if she held the answers, though I knew she didn't.

"I know FairyFaye." She hugged me closer and Mel got into the hug too.

It was in situations like this where the people who know you best make all the difference. Just the sound of my childhood nickname helped me think of better times when the three of us played in the swings while nearby Nick declared himself the King of the Slide.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked them both.

I knew Melissa would stay. Hell! She stayed most nights, since Nick's death she didn't like sleeping in a bed alone. But I was surprised at myself for wanting Diana to stay too, I didn't want little miss perfect, but I wanted my friend back.

"Of course!" Mel answered immediately, but it was only when a few minutes passed and Diana didn't answer that I realized that she didn't think the invitation extended to her.

"Will you Princess D ?" I used her nickname.

"Always." She smiled at me surprised in a good way.

It took us an hour to start chitchatting just so we could take our minds off things.

"Do you remember when we were little… And we decided we should all have code names?" Melissa remembered.

"And we came up with Fairy, Princess and Honey. God! They are soo cheesy." I made sure to comment; after all I had a reputation to uphold.

"But they stuck." Diana said.

We smiled at each other secretively, like we shared secret. And for once it wasn't a life changing witchy one, I was stupid girl stuff and it felt really good.

'Sometimes I am crazy I get bored I get scared I feel ignored…'

"Whose phone is it?" Melissa whined in the morning moving her head under her pillow.

"Ugh!" Diana, who normally was a morning person, whined too "It's mine! It is Cassie's ring tone!"

"In first place: Hannah Montana? Seriously? And second: SHUT IT OFF!"

Suddenly Diana's voice changed back to her sugary sweet voice and she answered.

"Hi, Cassie. No, we are all at Faye's…" There was a pause as Cassie answered "Melissa and I… I don't know, let me ask."

I felt someone poking my side.

"Faye…" I groaned "Can the rest of the circle come here? Cassie says it is important."

I groaned again.

"Important like her little report yesterday on her and Adam's sex life? Then no."

"She says it's ok." The sweet voice talked on the phone.

"I don't wanna wake up." Melissa whined too.

I sat up abruptly my sixth sense tingling. I looked at Diana sitting next to me on one side and Mel still lying on the other.

"You hate her don't you?" I asked Diana and Melissa's eye opened to see her reaction.

"I don't hate Cassie!" Diana said defensively "She is such a sweet girl."

Melissa looked at me.

"She hates her." We both said.

"FINE! I do!" Diana agreed.

"You have reason too! She is a little boyfriend stealing slut!" Melissa gave her reason.

"And to top it all she is a whiny little bitch with a martyr complex." I nodded.

Diana smiled gratefully, but still kept the act.

"God! You two are the worst."

"And you love us anyway!" Mel grinned. "Faye, will it be ok with your mom if the Circle comes here?"

"She is out somewhere this morning, as usual, and besides it is Saturday." I shrugged and threw my pillow at Diana breaking out a pillow fight like the best of our childhood's slumber parties.

We threw pillows at each other for a long time laughing and smiling until the doorbell rang and we went to get it and I remembered why they were sleeping over in the first place: Lee. That dampened my mood like a candle.

They noticed but didn't comment, and with reassuring smiles opened the door letting the three other pieces of our extended family in. How surprising they were all together! Weirdest threesome ever.

"Hi." Melissa greeted while Diana seemed to realize that we had just gotten out of bed and started to smooth her hair down.

I couldn't be bother about my appearance today. Who cared if my hair was tangled and I was wearing short shorts with little glow in the dark dinosaurs and an old gray top?

"Hi…" Cassie looked through the door arch as if waiting for me to invite her in, like, come on some things are just not necessary.

I turned my back to them, headed to the living room where I threw myself in one of the couches and brought my knees to my chest so I could rest my chin on them.

"Why don't you come on in?" Diana decided to play host as it was clear that I wouldn't.

People started pilling up in my living room and I, as always did in this situations, started to think if my powers were really worth having to 'hang' with this bunch.

Mel and Diana threw themselves each at one side of me and soon Melissa was starting to drift off on my shoulder. Adam sat near the TV and Jake sat in his armchair, though the fact that Jake had his own chair in my house went unnoticed by everyone as I stood with the label of obsessed ex-girlfriend. Cassie looked around uncomfortable and sat at the arm of Jake's chair. I rolled my eyes at the exact same time as Diana did. Wasn't she with Adam just yesterday?

"So, what was so important?" I sighed, what earned me looks for my unusual mopey behavior.

"What is wrong with you?" Cassie asked, a frown upon her angelic features making me want to claw her eyes out.

I opened my mouth to 'politely' retort, but Melissa's hand was over my mouth stopped me before I could get a word out.

"Our new aren't that important, you go first." Melissa answered.

Not important… He died and it still wasn't the most interesting thing going on right now.

"Oh, well…" Cassie looked down timidly.

"I bet fifty dollars it has to do with Cassie's life!" I commented with more than the usual venom in my words "Thirty on her love life!"

"I got thirty on her evil dad!" Melissa took the bet without thinking.

"Mel, Faye! That is enough!" Diana glared at us, but deep down we knew she agreed.

Strangely enough we were just doing our job as friends by being mean to Cassie. Who would've thought? Faye Chamberlain was doing right by doing wrong for once.

"Actually…" She blushed furiously "My dad says the hunters are coming back… and we need to be ready. They'll be here soon."

I leaned over Diana and got thirty off the take-out jar my mom left there.

"Hey!" Diana squirmed.

"Don't fret, Princess D. I just owe Mel some money." I passed the bills and Melissa took them gladly, what can I say? The girl likes her money.

"Money!" She laughed evilly making me giggle along with Diana.

"Deja-vu." Jake said quietly and Adam just nodded absent mindedly as they both watched us three interact.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Adam asked slowly.

That sobered the three of us up in a flash.

I looked down at my hands.

"Um…" Diana looked at me before continuing "Lee is dead…"

"Who?" That was Adam.

"Faye's voodoo boyfriend with the weird hair." Surprisingly Jake was the one to answer and as always I was the only one who noticed his less than pleased tone.

"What happened? What did you do to him?" Cassie got on her high horse and started accusing me.

"As far as I know you are the only one that fits the profile of murderer in this room." I retorted.

How dare she? Every little mistake she makes is excusable, bun whenever I have made one everyone is ready to condemn me.

"Shut up you two!" Diana jumped in "And I **am** talking to you too, Cassie! Faye did nothing wrong."

The 'this time' part hung heavily in the air.

"So, will someone actually explain what _did_ happen?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, um… Just my taste in guys acting up again."

Jake discreetly smirks at me.

"Lee had an ex who OD-id in Devil Spirit and was in a coma. He then used some voodoo totem to harvest some of Faye's powers to save the girl." Mel told.

"Which he did, but when the girl woke up she was not only alive, but she had Faye's powers. Well, long story short: she got jealous and killed him."

"I broke the totem, she lost her powers, but he is still dead." I played with my necklace.

"Well… There is nothing we can do. We can't bring someone back from the dead." Adam frowned at realizing that we couldn't fix it. He was an idealist and we all knew from the start that this story wouldn't sit well with him.

"Maybe we could…" he tried still "Maybe…"

"We have to let this one go, Adam." Diana comforted him.

He seemed shocked at her voice and looked up mesmerized.

"Diana." He whispered before snapping out of his daze and coughing awkwardly.

Interesting. Maybe _dear daddy's _potion hadn't just erased Adam's feelings, but got his old ones back too.

"If this awkward reunion is over…" I motioned to the door, all too ready to kick them out if necessary.

"No, I think we should all go to Lee's funeral… After all it was our circle that killed him." Adam said.

"His stupidity killed him! I did nothing this time!" I didn't!

Really, it was behavior like this that lead me to seeking Lee and his voodoo knowledge in the first place.

"No one is saying you did." Diana tried to sooth me "But maybe Adam is right and we should go. Pay our last respects."

"You didn't even know Lee! But fine! It is at four. Do what you will, I don't care. Just **get out.**" I hated how chocked up I sounded.

They got the message; Adam insisted in taking Diana home and Diana insisted Melissa went with, Cassie scattered as soon as I left for my room.

It was the first time I was alone since it happened and it made it feel more real.

I pulled my hair up in a bun; I had a little time to mope around before I had to get ready.

"Are you really crying over that douche?" My head snapped to my doorway.

I was quick to wipe away my tears.

"I'm fine, Jake. Go away." I choked.

"Well, you don't look like it." He walked in as if he owned the place.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "I thought you would've left with Cassie."

He choose to ignore my small comment.

"He is not worth it and you know it, Faye. I don't even know why you were dating that low life voodoo… shaman, or whatever."

I looked at him mesmerized.

"You are so insensitive, Jake." I made up my mind in a blink "Get out."

He shrugged like he couldn't care less and headed for my front door.

God! That boy liked pissing me off. We weren't together anymore and he treated me in such way that our friends thought I was the one who wouldn't let go! He ignored me in public, but still treated me as property. I am **not **his fucking property.

I am no one's property.

I heard the front door slam, reminding me of the old Jake –before this magic shit happened- , the one who couldn't (wouldn't?) hide his feelings like this one does. The one who was **my **boyfriend, he hated labels, as long as I remembered that even if he wouldn't treat me as so I was _his _girlfriend, the one that yelled at… _Whatever…_

Really, my taste in guys is like fine wine: it is only getting better with time.

It was two o'clock now, but I wasn't hungry so I headed directly to the bath for a nice long bath with my trusted pear scented bath salts, actually almost everything I owned was pear scented it just smelt divine. Thank God for bubble baths!

They always relaxed me, baths I mean. Most people felt this way for their beds and/or comforters, I felt safe in my bathtub. Nothing could get me there.

I finally got out and slipped into some slinky lingerie and I felt like laughing, remembering Jake's questions at my chosen underwear the other night, -even if I did know why _he_ had called me- I actually _did_ like feeling slinky.

I took my time with make-up, candy apple red lipstick felt appropriate for the occasion and it clashed prettily with my strapless plain black dress and peep toe heels.

A honk sounded through the house letting me know Diana was here to pick me up.

I put on my leather jacket over the dress and slipped on my long, worn, leather brown necklace that was hooked on my doorknob while I showered.

I got into the car and Diana nodded at me sympathetically before driving away.

She was wearing a white flowy shirt and a high waist black skirt, nothing flashy like I was wearing. Sometimes I think I only know how to dress that way.

It was a little way into the highway, the only cemetery shared by Chance Harbor and the two small cities around it.

She killed the engine, but I didn't move to get out.

"Are you ready, Faye?" I didn't answer and she took my hand "I'll be right next to you, FairyFaye."

I took a deep breath and got out of the car, tall and proud as if I wasn't crumbling on the inside. I would break down later, alone in my room.

We headed through the big church doors and sat on the back, surprisingly not only Adam and Cassie were there, but Jake too. Melissa wasn't there but the familiar sizzling in the air that happened every time the circle was together told us she was here at the cemetery, probably visiting another friend, she did it every week anyway.

God! This is weird! The day before yesterday we were kissing, now… he was lying in the casket in front of the room. I could feel myself hyperventilating, I used to have this kind of episodes a lot when I was younger, but it had been a little more than a year since my last one. But at that moment all I could think was that I needed air.

I knew I wasn't having an episode because I was hurting over _his_ death specifically; I was hurting for my own life –as selfish as it sounds- it had become such a mess.

I ran out the church yanking the huge doors open, not caring that probably the whole mass of people were staring at me.

"Faye!" Diana yelled and I had the distinct impression that it wasn't the first time she had said my name.

I felt my lungs expanding, but I wasn't natural. I knew it was the circle's doing.

"I gotta go." I said at the same time realizing that Diana wasn't alone; the whole circle was right behind her. Cassie looked freaked out (she doesn't think I have feelings, it is understandable really), Adam looked at me pityingly, Diana and Jake looked worried. Screw them all!

I took off my shoes and took off running.

"Where are you going? We are in the middle of nowhere!" Cassie yelled behind me, but I wasn't stopping.

I ran like the wind – not really, I am a pretty slow runner- and I didn't stop, the morbid images going by my peripheral vision were just that, periphery.

No matter how many times I said to myself it wasn't my fault I couldn't actually get the idea into my head. When had I gotten so messed up that my own thirst for power had been able to take a life? I wasn't stupid and I wasn't one of those people who liked blaming themselves for shit, I hadn't done it, but my magic had.

I stopped running on the other side of the cemetery, I sat down next to a guy looking over a patch of pretty flowers, that any biologist would say shouldn't grow here, but they did.

"I knew you would end up here sooner or later." He said and for once he didn't smirk.

"I don't know why I feel so awful!" I sniffed loudly.

"It's because people like us are such good actors that they can make themselves believe in their lies." He still didn't look at me, but at the flowers and the tombstone next to them.

"Is that what you did?" My voice held no venom, it sounded small and shy and I couldn't remember the last time I had sounded like that.

"Maybe." Him and his evasive answers "That is what you've done, you've convinced everyone that you don't care and you even managed to convince yourself that you don't, for a while… but in the end emotions come back, they always do."

"I like to think that that is what these flowers are." He looked at me questioningly "She comes here once a week and she talks to him, she cries and she tells him about her week and her life. I like to think that these flowers are here, because their love is still here."

Jake snorted in a very _my Jake _way.

"You are a hopeless romantic, Faye." He looked at his brother's tombstone again "Sometimes I blame myself for Nick's death, I was the big brother, I was supposed to take care of him."

"It's not your fault. He had us and we still weren't enough, there is nothing you could've done."

"Neither could you, you know? _Lee…_" You could still hear the distaste in his voice, but I was too exhausted to be furious "He wanted to save that girl and he would've done it with or without you and it could've turned out better, but it could've turned out worst."

"When did you get so wise?" I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched the sun go down.

"I've always been wise." He joked.

He was reminding me so much of _my Jake_, the one he wasn't anymore, I was convinced of that. But damn he could act… My Jake was funny, he would yell at me for anything and we would be fighting 24/7, but he would've also walked to hell and back for me and he always took care of me.

He was here right now, but I knew he wasn't staying.

"Jake?" I yawned in his shoulder.

"Yes, Fairy?" he asked mockingly at my girly tone.

"I know that later Stony Jake is going to come back more ruthless than ever, but I am tired, so just for right now I am going to pretend that you are still _my Jake, _ok?" I closed my eyes.

"Can I pretend too?" I nodded and scooted to his lap so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

_Damn, I miss him!_

_AN:/_

_I hope you liked it and I know it sound like a one shot, but I have a __**lot**__ planned for this story._

_Tell me if you want me to continue, reviews make me write faster and make me happier._

_Edited (11/01/2012)_

_Bea_

I**I**


	2. Back to Normal

At seven I got out of the bathtub and got ready for the school day; make-up, clothes, necklace…

"Come on, Faye! Can't you be on time for once in your life? You wake up with the sun every morning to spend an hour in the damn bathroom!" I could hear my mom yelling form the other side of the house "What you do reflects on me!"

I zipped up my boots.

"I'm not going to play your perfect daughter, mom! You get what you get!" I yelled back and could practically hear her eyes rolling.

"I don't know why I bother! You only care about you, Faye." I heard the door slam and mom's car taking off.

All she cares about is how we look to others. I am not her daughter; I am a pet for her to show case around -at least that's what she wants me to be.

I got a muffin out of the bakery bag left in the kitchen. Lemon! Yummy!

I got my keys off the bowl near the door and found my bag under my bed.

First stop was Melissa's to get her and as always her dad insisted that I came in and ate a little breakfast with him, which was code to 'let me quiz you about your life?'.

"Sure, Trick." I smiled at him and headed in.

Trick liked me more than my mom did; he asked me if I had eaten, fussed over how thin I was, asked about my grades and told me to be good.

"I am sorry for Lee, Faye. Right when you two had started figuring things out…"

I nodded teary and he hugged me, offering comfort and that was all that I could ask for.

Strangely enough the one who had told him about Lee hadn't been Mel, it had been me. I guess I trusted him like one would a dad, certainly more than I did my mom.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Trick.

Melissa slid down the handrail a couple of minutes later and with a last hug to Trick we were off.

"I love your dad." I said matter-of-factly to Mel.

"I know. Me too!" She laughed "But seriously, he loves you as if you were my sister."

I laughed and we got to the school's parking lot just in time for the first bell.

At lunch time we were sitting at a table together, and by '_we'_ I meant Mel, Diana and I.

"He's been staring at me a lot and on the weekend after Lee's service he texted me a lot and we talked like we did before Cassie moved to Chance Harbor." Diana gushed happily.

"Do whatever you want with this new development, D. It will be nothing less than Karma for Cassie if you two get back together, just don't leave your friends like you did last time. Hoes over Bros." I warned.

"I won't." She said firmly and this time we knew she meant it, because a spark went off in the pull we all had in the back of our minds, the one that linked us to the rest of the circle.

"Hey, guys!" Cassie sat down next to us.

"Hey, Cassie!" Diana made sure to use her sugary sweet voice.

"Hey." Melissa waved absentmindedly.

"Hi." I didn't bother looking at her.

One of the two – I don't know which one – kicked my chin under the table, but I still refused to be nice to the girl.

"So, how was your weekend, Cas?" Diana smiled pleasantly.

Seriously, Diana Meade was president material.

"Fine… I, just…" She sighed and leaned in as if she was going to tell us a secret. "You know the potion my dad made? Well, it only worked on Adam; I'm still as desperately in love with him as always."

Cassie looked like she was about to cry and Diana rushed to hug her. President material I say.

The phony blonde angel stole another girl's boyfriend; she couldn't really expect us to be sympathetic, could she?

"Yeah… I should get going to class?" I got up.

"The bell is about to ring." Melissa agreed and got up too as Diana shot us an angry look over Cassie's shoulder, who knows if it was for being rude or for leaving her alone –I would bet on the second one.

"I'll meet you at the Boathouse after school." Mel headed to her class and I headed to mine.

"Hi." This guy, Brad, caught up with me after the last class of the day "Heard you broke up with that boyfriend of yours, do you wanna go out? With me?"

_No, with your pony, stupid._

"Firstly: No. Secondly: We didn't break up, he died. Douche."

I got into my car and soon I was on my way to the Boathouse.

"Hey, guys." I threw myself at the couch sits opposite to Melissa and Diana. "You know Brad?"

I stole a french-fry from Diana's plate.

"Yeah, he is on the school's football team: linebacker…" She waited for me continue.

"He asked me out."

Their faces were almost giddy, like seriously? I was almost cursed when it came to love.

"And what did you say?" Melissa giggled "He is really cute with his shaggy black hair, and he is so tall… Dreamy really! Tell me you said yes, please."

I rolled my eyes.

"I told him to go fuck himself, but if you want I think I can hook you two up." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew they were the wrong thing to say, she looked so sad and I knew the name that was going through her head "Mel-Honey, I am sorry…"

"It's fine. Everyone thinks I should move on anyway. But it is not easy like that, you know? I won't just get over him because someone snapped their fingers." She shrugged sadly.

"And you will do it in your own time. It's fine, we are here for you. Faye just doesn't have a way with words." Diana comforted.

"You know I would do anything for you." I reminded Melissa.

I had been joking, but I was truly scared that she wasn't going to get over it, I think what they had as true love and that is not something I think you can simply get over it. God knows no matter how much I try mine keeps hunting me down. And yeah, secretly _maybe_ I am a romantic, sue me.

Diana smiled at me drifting off, probably imagining the boy who was coming to take my order naked.

"Don't be daft, Adam. I want what I always have; you didn't have to make my waffles suffer just so you could come and talk to Diana… Or stare at her creepily like you are doing right now." I rolled my eyes as both parties blushed.

"Thank you, Adam." Melissa said dismissively and he seemed to realize that he still hadn't moved.

Melissa sighed as we all watched Adam's ass as he left.

"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." Diana sighed dreamily and we all giggled. "We should do more spells for hot guys, and this time I want them with _that_ butt."

"I thought you were into Adam **and **his fine ass again, not just his fine ass." Melissa wondered.

"As a boy toy, sure, but I am not going down the love road with him ever again. Fixing my broken heart once was more than enough."

"I admire your will power." I sighed looking through the window.

The world likes screwing with me very much, so the moment I looked through the window I saw Jake and Cassie getting out of his car.

We hadn't really talked since the funeral. I woke up in his bed the day after and sneaked out before he woke up, but from previous experience I knew the little pause in the world meant nothing.

"Are you for real? Didn't she just spend forty minutes crying on my shoulder over **Adam** and how in love she is?" The resentment was clear in the voice and surprisingly the voice was Diana's.

"I am not _trying _to be mean, for once, but does she like looking like a skank?" I really wasn't trying to be mean, she just did.

"Agree, especially since she is new in town."

Cassie and Jake picked the table behind us, but still hadn't seen us.

"She just looks easy…" Diana said quietly "Faye is sluttish, but not easy."

"That I am." I raised my glass as if to toast and smirked.

"Who is?" Cassie turned in her seat to face us "Hi, guys."

"Hey." Diana smiled pleasantly followed by Melissa, I didn't bother.

"So, who is easy?"

_Wow, gossip much?_

"Rachel Mayer, she slept with Carter last week and is dating Tom now." Mel gushed expertly.

Lying is an art the three of us had down to the T's.

"And I give it a week tops until she is off hunting for her next victim." Diana agreed.

Adam headed for us with a big plate.

"Here are your waffles with a copious amount of syrup." He sat the food in front of me.

"Yummy!" I smiled at my favorite dish (can it even be called a dish?).

"Damn, Faye. How do you keep so skinny?" I shrugged at Diana's questions and dug in "Every little thing I eat goes to my boobs and ass."

"At least it doesn't all settles in your hips." Melissa looked at my plate longingly "You have such a sweet tooth."

The boys looked a bit out of place with the subject of our conversation so I decided to make my good action of the day and change the subject.

"I don't share food." I let this vultures know.

"We know." They all chorused.

"Anyway, before Faye tries to bite someone's hand off for looking at her food we better talk business." Adam continued "I think we should do something about those hunters…"

"That's what we were here to talk about." Cassie smiled happily at Adam like it was such a deep meaningful connection that both of them wanted to keep their lives.

"Like what?" Diana asked.

"I think we should train, sharpen our reflexes, strength our powers." Jake said strategically, he was back to Stony Jake.

"It sounds time consuming." I groaned.

"It sounds tiring." Melissa said "I thought we were supposed to be super powerful and nothing could ever hurt us."

"Those were the empty promises we were made, but we need to adapt." Adam gave Mel reason.

"They are coming after me and I am so sorry for getting you guys involved." Cassie looked to a specific spot on the floor as if she might break down in tears at any given moment.

"Don't be a cry baby; we'll whine, but in the end we will fight and we will win. Don't give yourself so much self-importance." I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Let's start then." Jake got up and threw enough money to cover our orders on the table "Think you get off work or is your dad too drunk to take care of the bar on his own?"

Adam glared at Jake and yelled at his dad that he was leaving.

"Does it have to be right now?" I whined some more and Mel and Diana pushed me out the door.

We all separated to our cars and in ten minutes we met at the abandoned house.

"We would have to plan out some sort of training schedule and sort out what points we need to focus on." Jake nodded agreeing with what Adam was saying.

"You two are… like… agreeing." Cassie looked mesmerized at the fact.

"No worries we still hate each other." Jake said with fake cheerfulness.

"I am just prioritizing." Adam nodded "Ever heard of '_the enemy of my enemy is my friend_'? For the mean time."

_Surprise, Cassie! Not everything is about you. _And this one fight had been going on for as long as we could remember.

"I vote for us not to include Cassie's dad on what we are going to do." I said "The guy gives me the chills."

Diana agreed, so did Adam; Cassie looked miffed and Melissa looked uncertain.

"I don't see why this is any of his business." Jake finally said.

"So we won't tell?" Diana looked around and everyone nodded.

"No! I won't take her word for it." I pointed at Cassie "We kept our magic a secret for three fucking years before she got her, then she wasn't here for even a month and her grandmother knew. She is not reliable. She went after Heather, so Heather was after her and that '_little'_ mistake cost us Nick."

She was not getting anyone else killed. My mom might be a class A cow, so that is why I thought of them as I did, but this people were my family – even if I didn't like them very much most of the time – and I wasn't putting their lives in her hands ever again.

"We should do a secrecy spell so **no one** can talk about it; if we keep our 'training' under wraps we have the element of surprise when the moment comes." Diana nodded.

Maybe it wasn't fair blaming Cassie for Nick's death, because she wasn't to blame directly, but that was how I saw it. I held her responsible for the death of the blonde boy in my pre-school class picture and the light that went off in my best friend. And the fact that she liked to play saint didn't add in her favor in my books.

"What? Guys, I won't tell." Everyone just looked at the floor.

"I'll get the spell…" Melissa left for the spell quickly and Cassie's eyes turned to glare at me.

"You don't scare me, Cassie." I rolled my eyes and went after Mel.

I gathered some candle sticks and some bright blue herb as Melissa instructed me, she was the gardening queen. They were placed over the coffee table.

"Fire, ignite." Melissa chanted and the candles flicked on.

Then we went through a quick process of writing the secret on a leather strip, then each of us prickling our fingers with a needle to mark the leather strip and then burning it.

"It's done." Diana said and I rushed over to open as many windows as I could.

Believe me when I say that burned leather does **not **smell good.

"Good God! Are we done?" I gagged at the smell.

"We're about to start, Faye." Jake smirked at me and in that second I knew I wouldn't like this.

From six to almost ten o'clock we followed Jake and Adam's orders, mostly Jakes and with a minimum of Diana's input, and let me tell you, it was anything but easy.

He got us paired up and then threw stuff at us, trying to trigger our circle magic as quickly as we could; sometimes we managed it, but most times the thing hit its target or we had to dodge the old fashioned way and then he switched up the pairs once more.

He tested our strength the old fashioned way, I mean punching bags and high kicks, and while Diana and Melissa surprised everyone with their strength and Cassie (as much as I don't like to admit it) did not have a bad right hook, we mostly failed miserably at that. Well, I did. I was more manipulative then smash them and bash them.

He made us run around the house time and time again, and at that I wasn't behind anyone. I was a fast runner.

"You wanna kill us, right?" Melissa gasped for air "You will push us until we crumble and die."

Jake laughed at her antics, in a bitter way.

"For what I've seen today, we all need as much practice as we can get. I guess for today this is it, with some studying I can make a game plan for us for when you are out of school tomorrow." The glint in his eyes practically mocked us for still having to go to school; God knew how much Jake had hated that place.

"We'll meet here after school then?" We all nodded, even I was too sore and drained to complain about how this preparation was useless, after all we were practically heading to war.

I dropped Mel at her place and she sneaked in through her window hoping no one heard her.

Once I got home I walked in carelessly and like expected I found the familiar note near the take-out jar.

_FAYE, I am heading out._

_I might be out late, so order some food._

_Mom_

It was ten thirty now and normally she would be home by midnight/one, but she liked to switch things up and I never got to know where she spent so much time.

I went to the kitchen and ate a banana before taking a bath and going to bed.

The next day I couldn't tell why I was so anxious for the meeting at the abandoned House, but minutes seemed like hours, but finally time came and we all headed off.

"So what did we discover, oh _wise one_." I played it cool as I walked in and saw Jake with a bunch of papers and a laptop around him sitting crisscross in the middle of the floor.

He didn't answer or even looked up from his papers, so we just waited in silence for the others to arrive.

"Well, I discovered why some of the spells weren't working…" We all listened eagerly "When something is thrown towards you its reflex that you would want to stop it, but the way we react makes a difference. When we paired Melissa and Cassie the thing didn't stop because they thought of different solutions for the problem, right? While Cassie's tactic is dodge, Melissa's is vanish, so the power is not triggered."

"It makes sense." Adam nodded "My spell with Cassie worked because I also thought dodge."

"And mine with Mel, worked too!" Diana clapped her hands happily like she did every time she solved a particularly tricky problem in school.

"So, I thought it would be best if we used these pairs for an actual fight." Jake nodded.

It was not a very well-known fact, but Jake was extremely smart. For most people he was the bad boy, the guy who was always in trouble, even before all this magic stuff, and don't get me wrong he was… is… that too, but he had an almost genius IQ, he just chose to use it for evil. And strategies were his forte.

"This would be so much easier if we all still had our single magic." I sighed, but everyone chose to ignore me

"When it comes to physical training it all is very obvious I think, Melissa and Diana need to work on their reflexes and style, Cassie you pack a good punch , but you need to learn fighting and Faye, you need to actually learn everything." _What? I wasn't the kind to go around getting into fist fights! _"We should do all this, plus normal training to keep our powers, mind and strength sharp. The pairs can train on their own time."

It made sense:

Cassie and Adam were paired together, because they thought alike. Both were pacifists.

Diana and Melissa matched, because they both had the run gene. All they wanted was for their problems to disappear.

That left Jake and me, because… The two of us combined were like we had always been… _explosive._

_AN/_

_Hope you liked it and please comment._

_I thought it would be better if I warned: in this story there will be __**a lot**__ of Cassie bashing, not because she is evil and so, but simply because Faye _hates _her._

_Edited: 11/24/12_923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e

Y2:923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e


	3. Chapter 3

I licked the salt off my wrist chugged down the shot and sucked on the lime followed closely by Melissa and Adam.

It had been a week since we had started our entire training thing, but while everyone had started working with their pair, all Jake did was try and getting me to move a punching bag and let me tell you, the fucking thing is heavy!

Diana was still flirting shamelessly with Adam, but she still stuck with her promise of not falling for him, so much so that today she was out on a date with some British (or something else with sexy accent) guy name Grant.

It was also with immense surprise that we discovered that Adam was actually fun to be around. Right now we were all pretty drunk hanging out at the Boathouse after it had closed.

"Really, you are not fat." Adam mimicked Grant's accent as he talked to Melissa. "I'd totally 'shag' you. You too Fairy."

"I'd totally screw you too!" I said happily "You have, like, the perfect ass!"

"And those long eyelashes!" Melissa added.

He chuckled.

"I try. We are all completely hot people." He said. "Faye with her long legs and I love you boobs Melissa."

"Witches, we are witches!" Melissa said "And there are evil thingies coming after us and we are going to completely kick their asses, so that makes us completely hot **AND **awesome witches!"

I giggled with them.

"Isn't it nice acting normal for once. In the beginning it was fun we were normal, but with powers, but Cassie came and she came with all this problems… And she is a drama queen." I noted "Sorry, Adam."

He just shrugged.

"I kind of agree." Then he put his finger over my lips in a sign for me to be quiet and whispered conspiratory-ly "But. Don't. Tell. Anyone."

I nodded solemnly and pinky promised it.

"You are fun Adam!" Melissa told him surprised "We used to think you were a total buzz kill. That you had a stick so far up your ass that you didn't know how to let loose."

"Thank you." Adam rolled his eyes.

"But now we think we should hang out more often!" I yelled for the whole bar to her, I mean, if it wasn't empty.

Adam's phone started to ring 'Hello Brooklyn'.

"Good taste in music." Melissa approved, and Melissa and music had a very delicate relationship.

"Yellow." Adam answered his phone happily making us giggle. "Hello, Jake. I hate you know that? Even if you do have pretty hair."

"Trouble? What did C-a-s-s-i… did?" Adam asked on the phone?

"E! You forgot the E!" The three of us giggled.

"Cassie? Does that mean her name is Cassandra?" I wondered.

"Not to do with Cassie? Impossible!" Adam listened for a bit "Fine!"

He pouted for a bit after turning the phone off.

"We have to go to Jake's place." He sighed chugging down some bear over the shots we've already had "The is circle trouble, but they wouldn't tell me what exactly is the trouble… Oh, and we have to sober up."

"So, we need coffee?" Melissa pouted too.

"'Course not, we are witches. Just focus with me."

It took almost fifteen minutes for us to do it, I guess the alcohol interfered with our powers, but we did it and we were sober.

"That is no way to get off a high." Melissa still pouted.

I had to agree with her, it was like one minute you were all giddy and happy and in the next… nothing, you just got down form your high and there even wasn't the tell-tale head splitting headache, you just felt empty.

We headed out after Adam made sure all the doors were securely locked and headed for Jake's.

"I don't like being here." Melissa chanted as we approached Jake's, or I guess for her it was more of Nick's.

"If you really don't want to come in its fine, you can stay at Cassie's and we will go to you, just get everyone from Jake's first." I told her.

"It's fine… It's just that remembering is the worst part you know?" She smiled sadly at us and got out of the car, heading for the door with determination.

"Who would've thought? Faye Chamberlain actually has a heart." Adam looked mockingly shocked and I pushed him through the front door first for that.

"Shut up, jerk! Of course I have a heart." I retorted playfully, but soon stopped once i took notice of the weird atmosphere around the house.

Adam brought his finger to his lips just like he did earlier today, but this time he was serious and I got the message loud and clear.

The sounds of our steps echoed through the house and just the fact that Melissa who had gotten in just seconds before us was nowhere to be seen was not a good sign alone, plus the sizzling in the air indicating everyone was here made it worse.

I didn't think our training would be put to test this soon, I wasn't ready. I hadn't been able to move the stupid punching bag yet!

"No. Let's go back!" I panicky whispered on Adam's ear "I'm not ready let's go back."

He reached for the doorknob and nothing happened, we could hear hushed voiced on the inside. Adam opened the door, but didn't push it open. I looked at the front door down the hall.

"Finally! What were you two doing?" Cassie yanked the door open to let us in.

"Nothing." We both said quickly seeing as there was no eminent danger and everyone looked at us strangely. Great! Now they all would think we were screwing each other.

"So, what was this so called emergency?" I walked in as if nothing was wrong; if they wanted to think I was fucking Adam that was their problem, it wasn't like the guy was ugly or anything like it.

"They are here." Cassie whispered.

"Who?" _Damn, is it too hard talking with complete sentences?_

"Hunters, Faye!_" _I froze for a second, but soon I had my game face back on.

"What was the false alarm this time? Did you broke your nail and decided it was the Hunters plotting against your majesty?" I rolled my eyes. If they were really here, we wouldn't be.

"No false alarm, just a minor thing." Melissa said "They were just about to tell me what when you two came in."

"Yeah, there is this hunter here. BUT he says he is a run-away and that he wants to help us. He has information about Eben." Jake told.

"And how do we know he is thrust worthy?" Adam took the words out of my mouth.

"He...'served' with Jake by the way." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"You actually say 'served'? As if this was war?" I rolled my eyes.

If he was a friend of Jake's it would be fine; Jake always picked the same kind of friends: the loyal to death ones.

"Where is this elusive guy?" Melissa asked looking around "And where is Diana?"

For the first time I realized that Diana really wasn't in our midst tonight.

"Trying to have a life? Leave her be." I told everyone as they looked ready to form a search party.

Diana tried not to show it, but this witch thing had hit her hard, maybe even the hardest of us all. She had lost her boyfriend, she was obligated to grow up way to fast to take care of the rest of us who wouldn't, everyone always expects her to have the answer. I think sometimes we forget she is our age.

"Fine." Cassie said moodily "He is in Jake's bedroom, tied to a chair."

"Classical." I nodded approvingly and started moving towards Jake's bedroom.

"Come on, Faye! We need a plan; we don't need to go barging just to go make sure the guy is not just some mystical creature or product of their imagination." Adam argued, but I didn't stop.

"I want to go in there and look in the eye the guy who wants to kill me, then I'll pass judgment."

I breathed in deeply before yanking the door open and walking in tall and proud.

"I don't care who you are and why you do what you do, and I don't care if daddy didn't love you. I want you to start from what you are doing here to when are you going back to that whole you crawled out of or if we'll have to kick you out. Start answering." I made sure to look the hunter in the eyes as I spoke.

Everyone walked in behind me, but I kept my eyes on the hunter – from a safe distance, of course. He was bound and gagged; he was blonde and blue eyed, scrawny too like someone you would expect to see in a garage band. You would never expect this guy to be a genocidal, but I guess that is why he was.

Of all my 'friends' by the door Jake was the only one who stepped forward to take the tape off the Hunter's mouth and allow him to spit someone's dirty sock out.

Jake was shaking his head in the familiar 'fuck, this girl is crazy, but we better not get in the way' way.

"Ouch!" The hunter yelled after Jake yanked the tape off, but soon he smirked and prolonged the syllable "Damn, you must be Faye. No, don't look so freaked out I know all your names. Cassie, Adam and you must be Diana or Melissa."

He passed his confident gaze through our group and smiled as if he wasn't bound to a chair and we were just old friends.

"But it is different with you, because I feel like I know you since I have heard about you, not just heard of you."

I looked at him weirdly along with the rest of my circle.

"Shut it, Samuel." Jake barked.

"Touchy, touchy… Just like old times, right Jake?" The hunter laughed "Now, will you let me go? I know I am an _evil_ Hunter and you are all scared…"

"Not really, you look like a nerd and we _are _five witches." Melissa's words made the hunter… Samuel… look almost hurt.

"Just let him go, if Mel can hurt his feelings he can't be much of a threat."

The ropes binding him magically untied themselves as we all reached a silent agreement.

"I take offense, love." He rubbed his wrists.

"I bet he calls girls '_ladies'._" Melissa whispered in my ear and I snickered.

"So _you _are Melissa?" Simon asked "Where is Diana?"

"None of you fucking business!" Adam snarled.

"Damn, you guys are like dogs. All territorial and shit."

Next thing we know the power of the circle has him pinned to the wall smashing his head on the wall over and over again.

"Did anyone know we could do that?" Melissa asked.

"No, but quite useful, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Jake agreed crooking his head to the side to watch Samuel's predicament better.

"Maybe we should let him go…" Cassie said.

"Yeah…"

It took us a second, but we stopped and he fell to the ground abruptly.

"So how about you start answering the questions I made when I came in?"

"Sure, thanks for letting me go." Samuel rolled his eyes while he cupped his bloody nose "I turned on Eben, he was getting too obsessed, not only with killing witches, but getting magic for himself."

"How?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know he is close to getting it and when he does Chance Harbor will be his first stop."

"This is all my fault, he wants my dark magic…" Cassie looked like crying.

"No. Blondie, rewind. I can't deny he wants you dark magic, but his main goal is the circle's magic, something about the closer the circle members are to each other the stronger they are and it doesn't get closer than you…." Samuel wrinkled his forehead showing confusion.

"You are telling me that for once it isn't all about Cassie Blake? Somebody pinch me!" I said amusedly and Cassie looked offended.

I clutched my leather necklace.

"About when you are leaving…" Adam asked changing the subject and even I took pity in the guy, he looked so helpless.

"I… I… I can't. I betrayed Eben! I need to stay with you guys! " He stumbled over his own words.

"Samuel, you have to go home." Jake said firmly.

The guy looked pitiful, really. Opening and closing his mouth with no sound coming out.

"Jake, let him stay." Everyone looked at me, surprise clear on their faces "You have an empty room, the one that was Nick's before you moved out and he moves into yours."

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Faye!" The hunter boy cheered up in a second.

"As long as you don't start humping my leg…" I shrugged as the guy leaped out the door happily to look for his room.

"Well, if it's all settled I'll be going home." Adam headed for the door.

"Wait up, Adam." Mel yelled "I'm gonna go look for Diana."

"Bye." I chippered and started for the door, but Jake grabbed my arm roughly.

"Oh, no. You offered for him to stay, so you are helping to settle him in."

I couldn't even use the excuse that my mom was waiting for me, because he knew she wasn't.

"Can I help?" Cassie offered.

I opened my mouth to retort, but Jake beat me to it.

"No, you can go home, thanks." He sounded irritated.

"Oh, ok…" She left with her head down.

"Though love, Mr. Armstrong?" I asked and he snickered.

I was surprised to see _stony Jake_ crumble, leaving me with a lighter Jake; still not _my Jake_, but you could see resemblances.

I couldn't help it, my smile got big.

"Don't be a hater, Fairy." He went for his bedroom door "We both know I don't love her."

He said in such a way that made me laugh, it was the way he used to talk about little girls with crushes. You **had** to be nice with them even if you didn't want to.

"I better introduce you two." He said as we reached his 'friend', he coughed and with a mocking air of importance said "Samuel this is Faye Chamberlain; Fairy this is Samuel Goodheart."

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you." Samuel had lost his previous cocky antics, much like Jake had lost his stony alter-ego once we were alone "I swear Jake couldn't shut up about you. And still you are even hotter than I imagined."

"Oh, you missed me, Jakey?" I joked even though on the inside I was elated.

This short talk had already let me know more about what Jake had been up to since his departure than the actual guy had.

"Quiet!" Jake joked "Fairies are made to be seen not heard."

I punched his arm with all my strength.

"Jerk." I smiled brightly.

He sobered up.

"We've talked about this, Fairy. You. Can't. Hit." He laughed along with Samuel.

"Sincerely, I am a little grossed out about sleeping in that bed. And that one wasn't even yours." Samuel made a face.

"You told!" I looked at Jake horrified.

"Not my fault, most girls would've said no to the idea." He shrugged noncommittally.

I started slapping his arm and chest in a typical bitch fit.

"Crazy woman, stop hitting me!" Jake was laughing whole heartedly.

That was the happier I had seen him since he got back and that was making my anger dissipate quickly and I ended up clutching his arm laughing.

"Their loss, it was really good." I managed to get out.

"Dude!" Samuel laughed "She is awesome!"

"That I am!" I high-fived the stranger I should hate.

"Pizza?"

"Fuck yeah!" Both boys agreed.

The night was surprisingly pleasant. We joked and laughed like we were just teenagers, not witches and not hunters, just kids.

"I better go, my mom may not care but it is two am." I got up and Jake walked me to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" He seemed disappointed that I was leaving.

Today had been a whole 180° for me and Jake.

"No, I got my car." I looked up sadly at him "Is _stony Jake_ going to be back tomorrow?"

"You can't talk much. Not many people know FairyFaye, HarphyFaye is more well known."

"If you wanna strike a deal, I am game." I smiled.

"What do you have in mind, Minx?" He laughed.

"In private I won't be HarphyFaye if you won't be Stony Jake."

"In private?" He made sure and I nodded, but he seemed like he needed more positive incentive to agree.

"Why? Are you chicken?" I taunted.

"Go home, Faye." He said.

"But are you game?" I asked as I headed to my car.

"Yeah, I am." He said before closing the door and I laughed loudly.

Maybe I could get us back.

**Again it Is not edited because I have no patience.**

**I hope you like it.**

923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e

Y2:923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e


	4. Chapter 4

"Breathe out whenever you strike, this way you won't get winded." Jake coached as I hit that stupid punching bag.

I struck it the hardest I could and the thing still didn't move.

"It is mocking me." I glared at the dangling thing "Let's take a break for water or vodka, whatever is closer."

He threw a water bottle at me. Disappointing really.

"Wimp." Jake snickered.

"I'm a girl; I can be a wimp if I want to." I flipped him off.

"Not when you are a hunted witch, you can't." His face hardened "I never say you as one to be pray."

I glared at him, but stood again.

Punch after punch, kick after kick we continued for the whole Saturday morning. I was elated when a particular hard kick of mine made the thing swing.

"I did it!" I threw my hands up in victory.

Looking back smugly at Jack felt very rewarding, or it would except he was vigorously pounding into his cellphone texting. He hadn't even seen my kick.

"Sorry?" He asked absentmindedly still not taking his eyes off the little screen "Sorry, Faye. I gotta go help Cassie with a thing."

_Do not get jealous. You don't have the right anymore._

"Go. It's ok." I laughed "I can rest at last!"

Just like that he was gone and I felt like a girl left in bed.

"Adam? How is my newest friend?" I called Adam, because I knew he was the only one of my so called friends that wouldn't judge me – or judge me less at least.

Ten minutes later Adam was a t Abandoned House to pick me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome, but why were you without a car again?" He asked the unenviable question.

"I was training with Jake, but he had to leave to help Cassie with something." I shrugged as if I couldn't care less "He was my ride."

"Don't do this to yourself." Maybe I was wrong about him not judging "For the two years you were together you were always fighting, screaming your lungs out at each other, jealousy fits on both your accounts. Remember when he dropped you on some road at night because you were '_getting on his nerves'_? Or the **many** times he cheated?"

"Neither of us was perfect and we **both** might have screwed up a lot, but we were always together. And we really loved each other. Can you say as much Mr. On-again-then-off-again? "

I don't know why I always felt the need to defend me and Jake's relationship; they weren't wrong, but they didn't seem to remember the good times either.

"Whatever, Faye." He sighed giving up on arguing with me.

"Whatever, Adam." We got back to the more familiar streets "Can you take me to Melissa's please?"

"Melissa is at Diana's." He let me know.

"Its fine, I just wanna talk to Trick."

He nodded and turned on the right street.

"Thanks, Adam. This time things will turn out all right, promise. One way or another." I smiled and he drove away.

"Trickster, I am home." I yelled in a sing-song voice once inside the modest house.

"In the living room, honey! The game is on." He yelled back.

I jumped on the fluffy couch we had bought from some hippie lady in a yard sale once. It still smelt a bit like pot.

I sat criss-cross and we watched the game for a while cheering for our team.

"Get me another beer, please. And tell me what is troubling you."

I did as he said and fumbled with my own soda.

"I'm getting back into Jake…" I mumbled a little ashamed.

Trick is like my dad and I expected him to be disappointed, but what I wasn't expecting was what happened.

The crystal ashtray that normally sat neatly on the center table, now smashed against the wall.

"I know you, Faye. I like to think of myself as your substitute dad **and** I _know_ you are not that stupid" he was yelling as loud as he could now.

I felt half like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and half as a criminal waiting the verdict for the crimes committed.

"It is not like last time." I mumbled as Trick paced making him stop on his tracks.

"Isn't it? **You **wouldn't be here if everything was fine, he probably has started hurting you again!" He calmed down a bit and sat next to me taking my hand in his "If you came to me you wanted to hear this, because you knew what I would say."

"You never liked Jake! You liked Nick, but not Jake!" I argued with a teary voice.

"**Nick **never left my daughter on some back road at night, he never cheated, he never threw a glass at her…"

I cut him off.

"I threw one at him first to be honest."

"Faye…" He said in a warning tone.

"I gotta get home, Trick." I got up "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid."

"You always do stupid think, kiddo. It is just you. Your mom may not care, but I do." He gave me a kiss in each cheek "So, not Jake, please. Marry Hugh Hefner if you will but not Jake. Please."

I smiled at him shaking my head and left. Maybe he was right…

1 new message: Hi, sorry for earlier.

_Don't answer it, Faye!_

Sent: Hurt my feeling, Jerk! *pout*

1 new message: Sorry, Fairy. Can I make it up to you? Where are you?

I had to look around before answering as I had already drifted a bit from Mel's, and anyway it wasn't a good idea to have Jake picking me up there.

Sent: The pier.

1 new message: On my way.

Trick is right after all, I **always** do something stupid.

I sight and hop on the fence to wait for the familiar black car. It got there and parked; the even more familiar blonde boy got out to sit next to me on the fence.

"Hey, Fairy."

And as always when we were alone together (in public only I hope) our old stalker materialized out of thin air. No, she isn't dangerous or anything, she's just an old lady that always seems to be around whenever we are together and she coos at us, since our very first date when I was only thirteen.

She seemed so excited to see us together again; after all it had been two years.

"Hi, Mrs. Miller." We said together more out of habit than anything else.

"Oh, Oh!" She looked so excited we had to hold ourselves not to laugh. My best guess is that Jake wanted to see if we could make her pas out of excitement, because he dropped his arm around my shoulder.

"Our biggest fan." Jake whispered in my ear and I shivered even though there was nothing even remotely sexual in that statement.

"You have no idea how sad she was when you left." I whispered back as the old lady chose a bench to sit and stare creepily at us.

Soon as we both realized that this was the

first time one of us had brought up, even if accidently, the subject of him skipping town one day in the dark night the silence was deafening.

"Fairy." His voice was so full of sorrow that I almost backed down, but I couldn't go quiet anymore.

"We weren't even in the middle of a fight, I just got to your house one day and Nick told me you left. You didn't even have the guts to tell me you were going!" I sounded desperate, but that question has been haunting me since I saw Nick moving his stuff into Jake's room.

"Not in front of Mrs. Miller, Faye." He sighed.

"Stop fucking avoiding it!" I jumped off the fence yelling "God knows Mrs. Miller has witnessed enough of our fights."

"It was the witch thing, I wanted to leave it behind. There was nothing for me here."

"So, who the hell was I? You had me, and Nick. And you fucking well know that had you asked I would have dropped everything and went with you!" I was hurt and it was high time he realized that "My mom hates me and Melissa and Diana had boyfriends. I was **supposed **to have _you_! You said you wouldn't leave me! You flipping fucking promised."

"Faye, you don't realize what I was doing to your life, but I do. Trick hates me, I have anger management issues, many times I took that anger out on you and I am not proud of it. I hated it and I hated myself for it!"

"Don't paint me as saint, you know very well my temper rivals yours on the worst days. I hit you, kicked you, threw things, threw temper tantrums and I cheated just as much as you did."

"Never with the same dude twice." He said darkly.

"You made sure of it. I may not have hit the girls you hooked up with to bloody pulps, but, if memory doesn't fail me, I did drive one or two out of town and I did set fire on Mina's hair." I rolled my eyes.

"That is why you two are so perfect for each other, both have such tempers." Mrs. Miller cut in "I am not as batty as you two think; I just know a good romance story when I see one."

"Thank you." I said.

"We are not gonna play this game." Jake shook his head.

"What game?" I yelled back. Thankfully, the streets were mostly empty.

"The who is worst game! It seems like we are always playing it!"

"Don't get all self-righteous on me." I snickered bitterly.

"I missed you, sweeties." Mrs. Miller laughed with her annoying laugh that always made you calm down.

"Missed you too annoying old lady." Jake smiled at the insufferable sweet old lady.

"What many people don't know is that everyone has a soul-mate, much like Plato said, and most of them meet their soul-mate at some point in their life, but it is rare that they stick together. Something always seems to get in the way. Don't let it happen to you. As I said I like good romance stories, but I like the ones with happy endings." Mrs. Miller got up and started walking slowly down the street.

In Chance Harbor witched were no rare thing, so it was quite possible that Mrs. Miller's theory was true and that scared me more than anything.

Soul-mate? Me and Jake?

923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e

Y2:923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e


	5. Chapter 5

Jake drove me home silently, which was a surprise since normally when things got uncomfortable (like now) he would get up and leave me.

"Bye." I was not much better than him with thing like these; I didn't wanna talk, I wanted to think alone.

"I'll call you?" He asked and I knew he was trying hard to this new and improved persona and not run for the hills, but I couldn't make myself care right now.

"I will. Just give me some time." I shut the door and power walked to my front door, trying hard to get away from the intense eyes that were burning a hole in my back.

"Finally remembered you had a home?" My mom was drunk which really wasn't that unusual for when she was off the clock.

I went to my room ignoring she was even there.

I had an excuse to be avoiding Jake and everyone else. Honest, I was sick.

First I thought it was a simple case of the flu; sore throat, headache and fever. On the fifth day I started to worry, my stomach was full of colorful, pulsating blisters.

"Mom!" I yelled for nearly five minutes before gathering she wasn't home.

I was thrown into a long coughing fit that gave me the time to see that I needed a doctor ASAP.

I got the phone.

"Hi, Fairy. How are you?"

"Trick?" I realized how hoarse my voice sounded "I'm still not feeling too well, could you come and drive me to the doctor?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I heard him rushing out of his office, yelling at his secretary that he had to go take me to the doctor.

He made it in eight, eight minutes and he was in my room fussing over me.

"God, Faye, you look like death itself. I thought you were just saying you were sick to avoid everyone."

I was that predictable? No matter that if I wasn't really sick, that was exactly what I would've done.

"You are pale like paper." I groaned. I knew I was pale, but unfortunately I didn't get white, with my skin tone I got a sort of yellowish tone.

"And burning up **and** I've got some I've got some sort of colorful blisters all over my torso." I completed my symptoms for him, but the last one made his worried look turn into a glare.

"What kind of blisters?" He asked suspiciously.

I pulled my shirt over my stomach.

"Damn it, kids! Why can't you behave?" He walked out of my room and came back with a glass of water. He poured a few drops over one ugly blister, the water sizzled and evaporated hinting to me that this sickness was not an ordinary one and even worst: Trick knew it.

"Do you wanna tell me something?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Pity for the ill?" I asked and he rolled his eyes, but I knew that for being sick I wasn't going to get the worst from his anger.

He pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"Mel, dear, would you meet me at Faye's please?" His voice was calm, but you could hear the warning tone underneath "By the way, dear, bring the rest of your Circle too, will you?"

He hung up without another word and I knew Melissa would be freaking out about now.

Apparently freaked out was a look that worked on Mel, because it only took her twenty minutes to gather everyone and ring my doorbell.

Trick smirked at me and went to answer the door. I could still hear them from my room.

"Hey, guys! I had quite a surprise today, care to explain?"

"How did you find out?" Diana asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? Faye told." Cassie sounded mad.

"Oh, shut up you phony saint. We all know the only one here who tells secrets is you. Faye would never **ever** do that." Melissa yelled and she wasn't one to get mad easily, but she is fiercely protective of her friends.

"This has to do with Faye, but not like you imagine. Explaining?" Trick said in a cold voice.

"Diana found her family book some time ago and we've been practicing ever since. Sorry." Jake didn't sound sorry in the least "What does it have to do with Faye?"

"And how…" Trick ignored Jake's question and his voice got mockingly pleasant "… did you get involved with demons?"

Melissa broke down in hysteric sobs, Diana's were quieter.

"We only met one!" Cassie whined, knowing I blamed her for Nick "The one that was inside Heather Barnes."

"It went into Nick!" Melissa wailed and I could imagine them all looking at the floor right now.

"Baby…" I could almost see it in my mind; Trick softening at the sight of his baby girl crying, the four teenager who never gave themselves the chance to mourn their friend in front of him.

I had to go and ruin the moment with another violent coughing fit that shook the whole house.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jake sounded mad and I could tell he was worried too.

"Somehow you dumbasses angered a demon, because Faye is cursed, not sick."

"What do you mean she is cursed?" Jake's voice sounded freakishly cold, hinting to the anger lying beneath the stony façade.

I could hear him stomping up the stairs and as predicted my door was yanked open. Maybe I should've taken some time in front of the mirror today, after all being sick should be no excuse for looking horrible.

"Shit." He groaned when he saw me.

"All a girl wants to hear." I smiled and gripped my necklace.

"Well, it is true isn't it?" Adam looked at me pityingly.

"Oh, you say the sweetest words." I tried to joke and put them all at ease.

"What happened?" Diana asked and Mel was shaken with a new wave of sobs.

"I don't know _what_ you did, but you really pissed someone off." Trick looked at us disapprovingly.

"Why Faye?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, it isn't like she is the easier target on the Circle." Diana agreed.

"Or exceptionally good at anything." Cassie made sure to put her two cents in.

"At least I'm not a boyfriend stealing whore." I retorted weakly.

"No, just a regular one." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you two!" Jake barked angrily "No matter how she got sick, we have to get her better. How, Patrick?"

"I don't think you can break a demon curse, you have to get the demon to lift it. You can only control the effect and even that is complicated beyond imagining."

"How?" Adam asked fiercely and I knew in that moment that I had chosen my new friend well.

"You would have to study her biggest characteristic, figure out how it could be contra attacked…" Trick explained.

I felt like I was watching a movie, like I wasn't really there.

"Sorry?" Diana asked.

"Her Fatal Flaw." Melissa explained, she always was one smart cookie.

"Easy, she is a bitch." Cassie said and I smiled.

I was a witch with a B proudly.

"I want to kick you." Diana said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Pride." Jake ignored the girls fighting.

"You are one to talk." I scoffed.

He smiled sadly at me as if I was dying and this was going to be one of his last memories of me.

"We'll research on the books what we can do about it." Trick was thinking hard, we could tell "If memory doesn't fail me I think Charles has a nice collection of books on wiccan medicine. Can you get it?"

Diana nodded.

"We'll meet at the abandoned house in fifteen minutes." Adam said and everyone started to leave.

"Are you coming, Jake?" Cassie asked innocently once she noticed he wasn't moving from my bedside.

"No."

"Should I stay?" She batted her eyelashes.

"No." We both answer this time.

She left, with her small pink nose in the air.

"You should go too." He shook his head, sat on my bed and pulled me to him "I could be contagious and I am sleepy."

Even then I couldn't help, but snuggle into his chest.

"The last time I heard curses weren't contagious and how about you stay awake for a bit longer?" He pulled me closer by the waist and I winced.

"I look horrible, everything hurts and I am covered in disgusting colorful blisters and boils" I raised my shirt to show him.

"I don't know what you think of me, but I don't like you **only** for your body, you know?" He pulled me back, but he was gentler this time "When that freaking lady said most couples didn't stay together I was sure that if it happened to us it would be my fault."

"Don't worry, we are both screw ups. It's like our thing, right?"

He laughed sounding amused.

"Well, we need a better thing." He let me know.

"But this is one is soo us."

"You can't leave me, ok? Fairy, we still have a lot to fight about; what is the best food ever, the color of the sky when the sun is setting, how much cleavage you should show in your wedding dress…"

"We never argue about cleavage." I noted.

"Yeah, I guess we are both pretty partial to your style in clothes." He buried his face in my shoulder.

As weird as it sounds, wedding talk didn't freak any of us out. We had talked about it before; we knew what each other thought about almost anything.

We knew that if we got married we would spend the rest of our lives in happily ever after; it is just that neither of us was eager to start happily ever after before getting everything the world could give.

"You were right last week; I had you and Nick, I already lost Nick, please don't make me lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere, promise. I am just going to nap while you play pillow."

I snuggled into the familiar scent and was out like a light.

When I woke up I was alone in bed, but Jake hadn't gone far, he was shuffling through the books in my shelf.

"How long was I out for?" I was tucked in bed. The comforter was over me, but I didn't remember getting under.

"Three hours?" He shrugged picking up my Harry Potter copy "I think magic here is classier than it is in reality."

"Less chanting." I agreed "My head weights a ton."

"Not for long." He smiled "They think they found something and are on their way here. We'll get you better."

"Then you'll stop suffocating me, right?" I joked.

"I do not!" he gasped.

"Sure you don't." I mocked.

They got here all in one car, Melissa looking smug, like she had just figured out the cure for cancer.

"So…?" Jake asked impatiently.

"We just tied her soul to someone else's!" Diana said happily.

Everyone started muttering at the same time.

"Shut up!" Oh the power you get when you are dying "I'm not doing shit until **someone **explains to me exactly why I have to do said thing."

"Well, magic is all energy, so from that we get that a curse would play with your energy's essence, your Fatal Flaw. So we have to use the contrary of Faye's fatal flaw, Pride, with the strongest element, Blood."

"Sounds gross." I groaned.

"So you have to set pride aside and let us bind you to someone else's life essence, so you can live off that because yours is dying. And the ritual to do it will use blood. So we **think **that will work." Adam cut Mel's complicated speech.

"And if we don't?" I asked already knowing the answer, my whole body was screaming it to me.

"You die." Cassie explained shrugging.

"She'll do it. I'll do it. Will she be 100% later?" Jake decided.

"The curse will be fooled once it consumes all Faye's vital energy, but she'll stay alive living off yours. It's irreversible and it will keep her alive." The question was avoided because no one knew the answer.

"**He** will be fine after?" I asked.

"If something happens to him it will happen to you, but not the other way around so he will be fine. If you die, you die. If he dies, you both do."

Soul-mates or not this would be the last nail in my coffin; we would be forever bound. _Or until I die, whatever._

"What are you waiting for, brainiac? Do it!" Jake was impatient to get me better and I couldn't remember the last time he had shown he cared so much. I always knew he did, he just never showed it.

"We have to wait for my dad; he is getting the needed herbs." Mel looked scared, be it of Jake or for me.

It was a weird kind of silence; everybody was dreading the comeback of my relationship with Jake and Cassie was realizing that it wasn't all in my head.

Fortunately, soon Trick was back with a bag of what looked like paprika and an ultra-sharp silver knife.

No one said anything as Mel chanted and sliced deeply our palm, she made us hold hands to smear each other's blood on our wounds. She threw the paprika thing over my open bloodied gash, which stung like hell.

"It's done." Melissa whispered quietly.

"I don't feel any different." I shrugged "Still dying."

"You will feel the difference once you wake up." Trick looked relieved now that it was all over, a quality that my friends' didn't hold as we weren't sure like he was that it had worked.

He came and patted my leg.

"We should let you sleep it off. Come on, kiddo. I just realized you have **lots **to tell me." Trick put his arm around Mel and lead her away.

I expected everyone to fallow after, but what I didn't expect was my new friends who was proving to be more than worth befriending.

"You know Cassie, your grandma should be worried, you should get home. We all should…"

At the first chance of getting rid of my presence Cassie agreed and left, blabbing about her grandma and how she shouldn't really leave her waiting.

"Now that she is gone, we are not going anywhere." Adam threw himself in the loveseat at the foot of my bed.

"Today was intense enough and I think we all agree that now, we should stay here and spoil you with chocolate and badmouthing the 90% of the world that you don't like." Mel got into bed with me.

Diana left for the kitchen to get all the comfort food she could find.

To my surprise at the first sign of friend's time Jake did not go home, he sat on the chair near the shelf and picked up the Harry Potter he had put down. It was a simple, clear statement, he wasn't going to gossip with my friends, but he was there for me and wasn't going anywhere.

"Ok, I missed a week worth of school so a week worth of gossip. Tell me."

You would never have guess Adam could gossip, but he could. Diana and him acted as friends, I think he was getting over her. Mel laughed like she hadn't lost the most important person in her life.

I had spent so much time dwelling on being magic and finding my own magic that I had forgot that before all this I had like being normal very much. We were all good at being normal.

Really, this past couple of weeks I have learned a lot about my own life.

Please, please, please COMMENT!

I AM BEGGING!

What if I remind you that I am practically the only person who writes this pair and that I write long chapters and that I update at least once a week?

Give me some love, puwease?s2

Eat ice cream it warms the heart

923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e

Y2:923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e


	6. Chapter 6

"I normally make half an effort not to bad mouth this 'smart people types', but come on, really?" I looked disgusted at the two nerds sucking face near my locker.

Adam copied my disgusted face by my side.

They were dry humping in the school hallway! My mom would have an attack if she saw it.

I strode to my locker confidently.

"Excuse me." I interrupted the passionate couple who blushed as their high IQ told them to "I just ate, could you two work on your army of baby nerds somewhere that I don't need to see?"

They scattered just like scared mice.

"So amusing." Diana was shaking her head at me but said nothing "God bless them."

This week I kind of had a free pass, everyone was happy I wasn't dying, but disappointed that I was still sick.

Yeah, the spell worked, but I was ill in the core so I had, like, sick attacks, small periods of time when I still felt like I was dying. Except those times I was bitching (quite literally).

"It's Monday!" Cassie walked up to us groaning. "It was hell waking up this morning."

"Then why did you?" I walked away from the group to my class.

My last class of the day was with my favorite teacher, Ms. Kristy.

"Faye, could you stay for a bit?" She asked.

"Hey, teach." I smiled at Kristy, she was only 25 and she used to babysit me when I was little.

"Are you ok? I was worried about you when you didn't show up last week." She started gathering her things.

"I was practically dead to the world, I was soo sick." I wasn't technically lying "Now I am all better, but I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Don't worry, you are smart, but I want to see no slacking off. You should be getting your acceptance latter from Brown any time now." She smiled.

I was really graduating one year early, and no one knew it yet. I was going to med school.

Yes, I have bigger dreams than this town, sue me.

"I'll catch up. See you tomorrow, Ms. Kristy."

I ran to my car, but didn't get very far; I guess it is ok to call him my soul-mate now that we actually share a soul.

"We are training today!" I looked at him unbelievingly.

"But… But… I'm sick!" I refused.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I have to see how much this curse has affected you barely existing strength." He hopped in the driver's seat of my car.

"No, go right ahead, you drive." I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger seat "Where is your car anyway?"

"Home, this way you can't dump me." He grinned proud of himself.

"You think you are so smart." I rolled my eyes once more.

"But you see, I am."

We were kind of ignoring the elephant in the room, because neither of us was ready to address it. We were friends, for now.

I opened the glove compartment and started munching on my emergency cookies as I clearly wasn't getting my waffles fix today.

"Don't even think about it." I warned as Jake looked at my food.

"Fattie." He groaned and I slapped his arm.

I was still munching when we got to the abandoned house to find Cassie already there.

"What is she doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at the small blonde.

"She needs training too." He shrugged.

What the fuck was he playing at?

"Hi, Faye!" Cassie smiled pleasantly at me.

COW!

"Bye, Cassie." I turned to get back into my car, but Jake held me still by the shoulders.

He wasn't a shoulder guy; he was a waist one, so I knew he was acting weird because his precious Cassie was there.

"We are training today." He said decidedly.

He made us run in the forest, do sit ups, punch everything but each other- no matter how much I wanted to punch Cassie there was no lying, she was doing way better than I was.

"All those waffles you eat have done wonders to your fitness." Cassie was jumping up and down rabbit like showing off how much better than me she was.

"At least it all doesn't go to my thighs like someone I know." I was laying on the floor breathing hard, but I wasn't going to let Cassie talk to me like that.

"You two are pathetic." Jake let us know.

Cassie looked hurt that her knight had dared to talk to her like that.

"Oh, you kill me." I shrugged it off "Can I go home now?"

"No. Now you two are fighting me." He looked so proud of his idea.

"Dude, let's face it, I am pretty weak and you are built like a wall and could snap me in half if you really wanted to. So, thanks, but no thanks." I refused.

"Wimp." He taunted like I did to him all those days ago.

"I'm a girl, I can be a wimp." I shrugged.

The caveman threw me over his shoulder and then on my feet.

"Ok." He said, but I was still suspicious. Jake Armstrong didn't just back down like that. "Come on, Cas."

Cas?

She even positioned herself as if she had an actual shot. Mostly I think she was doing it because I had refused.

He had her pinned to the grass in with his strong body in a second and it was obvious the reason why she wasn't complaining.

I understood then why he wasn't pushing me to fight: He was manipulating my jealousy. Well, though luck for him I wasn't in the mood to play.

"I'm going home."

Jake shouldn't have invited Cassie and that was that.

I didn't go home after all. I went to the Boathouse for my waffles.

"You really should request some discount for fidelity." Adam watched me tackle my stack of waffles and major amount of syrup.

"Well, you are the owner." I answered without any emotion in my voice.

"Are feeling ok?" He asked me.

"Just fine. Everything is just finely screwed up." Adam's dad appeared on the other side of the bar "Hi, Ethan."

"Faye Chamberlain, drowning her sorrows in sugar." He smiled "Just don't tell me that you are dating this one now."

Should I take offense?

"Then after her I'm going for Melissa." Adam nodded his head sarcastically.

Ethan laughed with so much joy that it hit me: he was drunk. Just the ashamed look on Adam's eyes told me everything I needed to know.

We waited in silence as Ethan got another bottle of vodka off the bar and retired back inside.

"Sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it, my mom is the same." I cut him off.

Adam nodded understandingly and we settled into comfortable silence as I finished my waffles.

"Enough with the self-pity, I was going out tonight with Mel and Diana, and we were going to a club, but I guess you can come with." I winked at him "But if you come with some 'it's Monday' talk I will kill you."

I dragged him home with me so I could change clothes; luckily my mom was locked in her room.

He was a guy, so Adam was fine in jeans and blue dress shirt, but I got pampered up in a short sparkly black dress and red fuck-me heels, I tucked my leather necklace into my cleavage and I was set to go.

"Damn Faye. You are dangerous." Adam whistled longingly.

"Why, thank you." I spun so he could admire me better.

We met Mel and Diana I front of the popular club in the nearly town. The club was called Scream and the line to get in went around the block.

"We are getting on that line?" Adam asked apprehensively.

"Sweet, naïve, Adam." Melissa said patronizingly "You have no idea how much better we look than the average person, do you?"

We went straight through the rope and no one said anything.

"Now, we have a game." I said as the bartender got four drinks for us.

"You ordered a drink, but you have to drink someone else's." Mel said.

"And that person will choose who you'll go home with." Diana finished the explanation and we all smirked evilly at him.

In the end I chose for Melissa a high school aged blonde guy with green eyes and she chose for me a college age tall black haired guy- according to her I always went for the tall, dark and dangerous guys. The big surprise was that Adam and Diana were in for a big night of meaningless sex with each other and both of them seemed ok with it.

I jumped down the dance floor and walked directly to Mr. Tall, dark and dangerous.

"Hi, I'm Faye." I slid next to him "Would you like me? To dance with me I mean."

I giggled as Mr.T,D&D smirked at me.

"I'm Logan, and I would love to dance with you."

I met my friends at the Boathouse after school the next day.

"He was incredibly funny as soo nervous." It was Melissa's turn to tell her story "He was having trouble unhooking my bra and kept whispering 'Alohomora' under his breath."

"So, bad sex?" Diana asked.

"Quite the contrary, princess D."

That was the time Cassie chose to walk into the diner, with Jake of course.

"What is so funny?" Cassie asked.

Hadn't the girl realized no one like her anymore.

"We went out clubbing last night." Mel told "I was just telling them about the guy I hooked up with."

Yeah, that was all it was. No matter how charming the guy was, he was just a hook up for Melissa.

"We played this weird game where we chose each other's date." Adam smirked right at Jake before his next question "How was the black haired dude, Faye?"

I pretended not to notice Jake clenching his jaw and balling his fists.

"Logan. Biting fetish, he had **the **longest tongue ever." I smirked and Mel giggled.

Adam looked disgusted Diana lost in thought, and, God bless him, Jake looked beyond pissed.

"Didn't you already have a new guy, Diana? Some Aussie boy…" Cassie asked obliviously.

"Sailed back to Australia." Diana answered longingly.

"Oh, my beating heart!" Mel and I yelled mockingly.

Diana tried to reach over the table for us, but only ended up spilling hot coffee over us.

I shrieked as the boiling hot dark liquid hit my bare legs. The blisters showed up instantly and just as fast they went away, leaving my normal skin behind.

Melissa's hand didn't blister, but got angrily red, I focused on it and it faded.

"Clumsy." I rolled my eyes at Diana.

"I didn't touch it, it just fell." She tried to defend her clumsiness.

"Sure thing, Princess D." We laughed.

"Faye can I talk to you about training?"

He was going to give me a lecture or something like that about the biting guy.

"No."

As if he would simply agree. Like the Neanderthal he is deep inside, he threw me over his shoulder. I was only set on my feet once we were outside and alone.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" He asked fuming.

"What are **you** playing at? You can throw Cassie in my face, but I can't have **one** random hook up?" I could be mad too.

"You know very well I am not fucking Cassie."

"But you have feeling for her and that is even worst!" I yelled. I felt like crying, but I wouldn't.

"Dammit, Faye!" It was like his catch phrase nowadays, but even so he didn't try to deny my accusations.

"You need to figure out your life, Jake. What do you want? Do you even know? You have to answer that, because I won't be here forever. We fight! That is our thing, but we both need to stop with the cheating." I got on my tip toes and kissed him softly, like always it was explosive; I slipped my tongue into his mouth and licked his palate before pulling away.

I was walking away from him this time, not the other way around.

I got home to a wide open door and wide open windows. Great, my mom must be drunk out of her mind. Like clockwork I found her passed out in the couch surrounded by bottles of wine.

"Yeah, hello, mom. Yes, I had an ok day." I talked to her sleeping for as I cleaned up the mess she had made, closing the windows and doors she had torn open "Miss you."

After throwing a blanket over her body I went to my room and took a long bubble bath.

Jake wasn't going to reach a decision if I didn't give him time alone to think and he wouldn't leave me alone if I had to train, but maybe I could train with someone else. Maybe I could train with Mel and D; yeah, tomorrow that's what I'll do.

The difference between Jake and my friends' idea of training was very well defined, we did yoga at sunrise and now we were laying on the grass outside de abandoned house eating Oreos and making birds and leaves disappear off the sky. Ask me which method I liked more, I dare you.

"The perfect guy would have Taylor Lautner's abs." I said in my turn.

"Justin Hartley's smile." Diana's turn.

"Adam's ass." Mel wished.

"Jensen Ackles' voice." I chose.

Puff, a bird went.

"Jake's hair and height."

"Nick's eyes." Mel whispered.

The leaf we were focusing on exploded instead of disappearing.

"Sorry." Melissa said.

"You gotta get over him. We grew up together, we all loved him and I'm not asking you to forget, but you can't be sad forever." Diana said softly.

"I know that, but I can't, because I still fell him all around. We are witches, strange things happen to us all the time, why can't he come back?" For the way she said it we could tell it had been on her mind for a long long time.

"That is not how life works, honey. He can't come back." Diana held Mel's hands, but the brokenhearted girl was looking directly at me as I tried to avoid her gaze.

"You haven't found the love of your life yet, but just look at Faye. Can you see her just getting over it?" Melissa glared at both of us "You would let Faye go crazy. I loved Nick just as much, why can't you people get that?"

"I know." I whispered back "You just have to understand that he probably won't come back. You say I would go crazy and I probably would, but **you** are stronger."

I was not strong, I knew that. I just hid it under the bitch in me, but I knew I wasn't strong.

"What are you three doing here?" Jake and Cassie showed up through the high grass.

"Training." We all answered easily as we made another falling leaf disappear.

He looked at us suspiciously, but he let it go. Another emotion in his eyes was betrayal, but also understanding.

"Ok, let's train, Cassie." They left.

"I'm giving him time to choose between us. I'm not goignt to let him play me this time around." I told them.

"Good for you." D smiled softly.

Melissa smiled sadly at me too.

We sat a bit longer listening to Cassie and Jake's steps as they walked back to the house.

**Hey guys!**

**Would you believe it if I told you that I had written this before I say the last episode? Maybe I am psychic!**

**I didn't write Faye's 'encounter' with Logan because I figured no one wanted to hear about them.**

**BTW I probably won't start writing the next chapter until after the next episode because I want to see what happens with Nick.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e

Y2:923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e


	7. Chapter 7

When I say Jake isn't any good at making decisions you have to understand that I'm not exaggerating, I haven't talked to him in six days, because the love of my life doesn't know if he wants to be with me or miniature Barbie.

"I got a D!" Diana looked perplexed "A D!"

She was staring at her math test as if it was something out of this world.

"D like Diana." Melissa joked, swiftly hiding her A just like I was doing.

Melissa was a brain on legs, so her good grade was excusable and I had studied hard for mine as I needed it to graduate early.

"Don't fret, Princess D. You always come back on top." I grinned at her.

"I know that, I just don't understand how it happened." Diana lamented.

"You can drown all your sorrows tonight at prom." I said excitedly "It's like my favorite time of the year!"

"This year it sure seems to be." Diana giggled.

"Shut up. We will meet at Diana's at five to get ready?" I asked.

"If we can swim there…" Melissa agreed looking at the rain pouring down outside.

I focused on the rain for the thousand time today trying to make it stop, but our powers seemed to be off today. Nothing happened.

"Ok, see you guys then. My dad is taking me to get my dress from the tailor in the next town over." Melissa went to Trick's car that was waiting for her in the parking lot.

"I'm off for my waffles." I pulled my hoodie up and ran for my car.

I got to the Boathouse, but didn't get out of the car. I waited a few minutes for Adam to get there for his shift.

"You really should talk to my dad about that discount." Adam laughed as he saw me skipping towards him.

"Buy a girl some waffles?" I linked my arm with his.

"Just today." He gave in.

"Yay! So, are your excited for your date for prom?" I nudged him playfully.

"My date for prom is Melissa, my friend Melissa. **Our** mourning friend Melissa." Adam rolled his eyes and placed my order.

"Why? Weren't you going with Mary?"

He shrugged.

"Melissa didn't have a date and I am that good of a friend."

"Non-sense, you call Mary and I'll get Mel a date." I smiled evilly.

Ok, so getting her to go with Samuel wasn't that much of an evil plan, but he liked her.

I smiled as my waffles were set I front of me.

"You going with Jake?" Adam asked and I ignored the tightening in my heart.

"Diana." I corrected him and he looked guilty for bringing the _J_ into the conversation "Don't worry. It's ok to say his name."

He went to tend to some other tables and left me to wonder if I would be seeing _Him _tonight (no, not God.).

"Do you think he is going with Cassie?" I wondered out loud as Adam came back for beverages,

"Honestly? I don't think he would do that to you."

"But that is the whole problem with Jake, isn't it? He never does what you think he will." I sighed and got up.

I called Samuel and just as expected he was eager to go with Melissa, like, come on, you would have to be blind not to see the boy had it bad for my best friend.

Then I activated the submarine layout of my car and sailed home. I got home and started packing to go to Diana's.

Makeup, heels, dress, curling iron, my pea scented toiletries…

"Faye, you are home!" My mom appeared at my door, she was sober and composed in one of her tailored suits. For today.

"Hi, mom." I greeted her but didn't stop packing.

"I'm going to the hair dresser for tonight; do you want to come with me?" She asked a bit of an uneasy tone.

Great, just _great!_ She was in one of her caring moods, they were almost worst then her drinking ones. She cared (or pretended to) for the moment, but soon when she and her old friend Chardonnay met she would remember all her problems were mostly my fault.

"I can't, mom. I'm going to Diana's to get ready for prom." I resumed packing.

"I want you to know I am really sorry for last week, Fairy…"

"**Don't!... **Just don't call me that. It's fine, about last week, I'm used to it. Just don't call me that, mom." I waked out the door.

I slammed the car door and rested my forehead in the steering wheel; I couldn't take it when she used the nickname. Mel, D and I had created it when we were so little, and, back when she was still worth shit, my mom had used it too… But times change and she wasn't the same person anymore and there was no use wishing.

I drove to Diana's under the raging storm, normally I liked rain but this was too much even for me.

As soon as I parked in front of her house Mr. Meade was already out with an umbrella to help me in. The way I saw it Charles Meade was the epitome of a good guy, he could not me entirely a good person, but he was a good guy; he loved his daughter more than anything and for association he loved his daughter's friends.

"Thanks, Mr. Meade." I thanked as we got to the door.

"Diana is in her room with Melissa." He pointed me up the stairs.

Sometimes I was jealous of them, Mel and D I mean; what I wouldn't give for a dad like Trick or Charles… Well, I would give a lot more for my own dad back, Thom Chamberlain. I think that was why I got so close to Adam so fast, his condition was much like mine.

"Fairy! Come dance!" Diana's iTunes was blasting some old Britney song that made anyone wanna dance.

I laughed and jumped in the middle of the room with my best friends. We jumped until we fell to the floor still chuckling. D nudged my arm with her toe.

"Hey, Faye!"

"Hi, Princess D." I breathed hard.

Through the mature method of rock-paper-scissors we decided Mel would shower first, then Diana, and me last – probably because I always took so long.

"What is up, date?" Diana asked as we waited for Melissa to finish her shower.

"You seem kind of down."

"Nothing much." I shrugged, but I could see Diana wasn't settling for that "My mom and Jake, a bit of a headache I think is due to the bond."

She nodded and stroked my hair in the comforting way only best friends could.

"I'm glad to have you back, D." I said sincerely.

"I'm glad to be back." She smiled softly.

"God, Faye! Every time you come out of the shower you simply reek of body products."

"I smell edible." I corrected "It's pear, do you like?"

The two of them laughed out loud.

"You do smell deliciously edible." Melissa reassured me still laughing.

I glared at them but it didn't take long until I had Melissa curl my hair to perfection and I did their makeup.

The bell rang and I instantly got a sick feeling in my gut.

"Diana! Cassie is here for your get ready party!" Mr. Meade's voice traveled up the stairs.

I froze.

"I didn't invite her." Diana held her hand up in defense.

"Don't look at me!" Melissa said quickly.

"Diana!" Charles yelled again.

"I better go greet her." Diana said unwillingly and slipped a robe over her bright pink undergarments.

I got a big shirt out of my bag and slipped it on.

"Seniors 2010." Melissa read out loud as she got a shirt and shorts from Diana's closet.

I shrugged.

"Hey, guys." Cassie came in in front of D.

"Hi." We chorused in a bored voice.

Diana shot us a warning look and I went back to Melissa's makeup.

"What color do you think?" Diana came to think with me.

"Violet, she looks good in violet and her dress is black, the colors will go nice together."

Cassie opened her mouth to give her opinion, but I quickly got the violet eye shadow and started with Melissa's eyes.

Mel's hair was in an elegant ponytail and she was wearing a mid-thigh black dress with a lace trimmed sweetheart bodice and purple peep-toe heels.

I was ashamed to say that I analyzed Cassie as she changed, but I am not ashamed to say that I am definitely prettier; I was taller and she was clad in a thin layer of fat that I lacked and her white dress was a little baggy on her boobs.

Diana was in a baby pink dress with a short princess style skirt that suited her nicely.

You have to remember that I liked feeling skimpy so I was wearing teal colored panties under a light gray silk dress that went to my knees, tied to the neck and left my entire back bare.

"Edgy." Melissa approved as I pulled my curly hair up in an elegant bun.

I smirked. It was true that I looked more adult cocktail party than high school prom, but I looked not only better than Cassie, but more mature. The differences between us had never been so prominent.

"Girls, your dates are here!" Mr. Meade yelled.

Dates?

"Oh, I forgot to tell? I'm going with Jake." Cassie said innocently and my blood ran cold, it was clear why she had come now. She skipped down the stairs.

"That is why she came here." Diana was fuming.

"Forget about it." I grabbed my leather necklace and realized it didn't go with my fancy outfit . "Let's go."

I took my necklace off and threw it to Diana's bed.

"Faye…" Melissa tried.

"Forget about it." I smiled "I'm fine."

"Shall we?" Diana mimicked my smile and started down the stairs all princess like.

"I'll go first." Melissa said "You go down after and give him hell. You look stunning."

"By the way, your date…" Melissa looked at me expectantly but I chickened out "Nothing, go."

She gave me one less reassuring smile and went.

I took one less deep breath and slipped by bitch mask back on. It's show time.

I was so proud of my looks and not wrongly so. Jake's head was the first to snap to me and his eyes got foggy giving me a hint that his thoughts were less than pure; every step I took his eyes glided with me.

I diverged my eyes from hi and smiled at the rest of my friends, even Melissa gave me a small smile though she didn't look very happy next to Samuel.

"Looking stunning, Faye." Adam smiled looking quite dashing himself in his black suit.

"What's cooking, good looking?" I asked old fashionably and he rolled his eyes still smiling "Where is Mary?"

"We are going to pass to pick her up after." He said.

I went to stand next to Diana as we all posed for photos, not couple-ly ones, but a group one.

Only God knew that would be the last time we would all be like this. Our world was about to be thrown upside down,

We stopped by Mary's house and Adam came out with a pretty girl on his arm.

"Hi, Mary." I greeted the girl happily and she looked utterly scared making me laugh.

"Hello." She murmured looking at her feet shyly and I looked at Adam questioningly, wondering why was this girl his date.

Adam just rolled his eyes at my antics and pulled the girl to sit down next to him.

"So, how are you, Mary?" Diana tried to play it cool.

"Good." She looked around but avoided making eye contact with me.

I loved this kind of people! They thought I was the spawn of the devil; seriously, there was a rumor going around in eighth grade saying my mom made a pact with the devil and I was the result.

"Really, now?" I asked just to see the terrorized look the girl shot at me as I spoke.

"I… I…" So funny.

"Faye, leave her alone." Was the first time Jake opened his mouth since I came down the stairs.

"Fine." I tuned to talk to the girl "Just so you know my dad's name is Thom."

Everyone looked at me weirdly including the frightened girl.

"And he does not rule the underworld." I clarified and everyone laughed but Mary who blushed a deep crimson color.

I think Mary was trying to be accepted into our little group, 'cause she smiled sweetly at Diana. To me that counted as cowardice, everyone knew that when trying to be accepted in a new group you **did** not under any circumstance went through the weakest link.

"I like your dress." Mary complimented D.

"Thank you, I like yours too."

Mary did look pretty in her deep blue dress, very prom-y.

After we got there we separated into our respective couples. I passed my arm through Diana's as I watched Cassie do the same to Jake.

"Forget about it." I say to Diana as I feel her watching me watching them.

She pulled my arm as we walked into the gym that was decorated as an enchanted forest; we went to take a picture and posed as a lesbian couple just to freak people out.

Our couple turned into a threesome soon when Melissa abandoned Samuel after he told her some crude joke.

That was when our party really started, we drank, we laughed, we joked, we did some mockery spells on other people. I was fine, It was more than fine actually, but it wasn't long after when a lighting went out outside and the lights went out.

The gym turned instantly silent what was odd. It was cold to, but not the normal kind of cold; it chilled your bones and made you fidget.

I tried to find a way through the crowd because I could no more feel D and Mel behind me as they were when the lights went out, but the crowd seemed as if it was frozen in place.

"Excuse me." I yelled at the frozen people, but uncharacteristically they didn't scatter like scared mice at the sound of my voice and I hated to think that I was losing my touch.

"Faye?" I heard Adam's voice and then a huge fireball illuminated the gym.

I saw Diana on the floor with Adam fussing over her, but she was fine, just getting up as if she had fallen with the scare. Cassie was by the punch with her father (what the creep was doing in a high school prom don't ask me). Jake was looking up and I think he was the one to conjure the fireball with Adam.

The most shocking thing was that all the other students, the people who have been with us since kindergarten, were _actually_ frozen as in a spell. They just stood there in the exact same position they were when the lights went out.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"Faye, come here." Jake urged me full of worry.

"Now you talk to me? What the fuck is going on?"

"Faye, come here." He ran his eyes through my surroundings worried.

I looked too and that's when I realized I was alone, surrounded by creepy frozen fellow students and the door to the gym was closed behind me, but it was shaking as if someone was trying to bring it down to get it.

I am not proud of what I did next.

"Jakeeeee!" I screamed feeling as if I was frozen in place too.

Quickly I got swept off my feet and carried to the other side of the gym, it wasn't even thirty second after I had screamed.

"Don't scream like that eve again, ok Fairy?" He looked deep into my eyes for me to see that he meant it, but soon he was trying to joke about it "You are soo hysteric."

"Thank you." I said quietly as he set me on my feet.

"Everyone get with your pairs, we have no way of stopping them getting in here." Jake took charge.

"Where is Melissa?" Diana looked around frenetically and I was filled with dread.

The door shook once again, this time it shook way more than the first time and I knew it wouldn't hold for much longer.

"Ok, Diana, come here." Jake hushed her over "Just think more… violently."

I nodded eagerly at Jake's idea and Diana looked at me with panic filled eyes and I was sure mine didn't look much different looking back at her.

The door went bang again and I knew it was almost down. I couldn't breathe.

I grabbed Jake's hand and he squeezed mine back and gave a look that said soo much.

A last band and the door was down with an even bigger bang.

I was expecting something like dementors or something like that, but the eleven people's hoods were simply black hoodies and jeans, Eben came in front of the group in a plain white shirt and jeans.

Jake let go of my hand and I looked up to see him straightening up, standing tall and unafraid. That was right before I did the same; maybe I **really **was too proud.

"Jake!" Eben greeted with a creepy smile.

"Eben." Jake said less than enthusiastically.

Eben in general gave me the creeps.

"Sorry for crashing your party, but I think our meeting has been delayed enough."

"What are you doing?" I asked without thinking, but thankfully by voice sounded steadier than I felt.

"Sorry, I don't understand what you mean, Faye." He turned his fool attention to me, but I wasn't showing any signs of weakness.

Jake shot me a look to shut up, when did **I **ever do as I was told?

"I would get if you were trying to kill us, I wouldn't like it, but I would understand it, but terrorizing us like this? I don't get it." I said and he smiled again.

"I like you, you are a smart one. I'm glad my curse didn't kill you after all. By the way, very ingenious, guys! Who is bound to this witch? The best friend? The boyfriend?" His eyes passed through Diana but they snapped to Jake and I froze, I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

Jake pulled me back next to him and Eben nodded knowingly.

"The boyfriend. Well, I'll answer your question, as the traitor over there will tell you in the end anyway." He motioned to a frozen Samuel near the sound equipment "It. Is. Fun. Seeing you run around like a bunch of headless chicken and I want a prize once I'm done with you all. But today, I'll just settle for letting you know that we are bringing the fight to you."

Through the whole that was the door another hunter came it, but this one was dragging Melissa with him and she looked like she'd just seen death.

"Mel!" Diana yelled, but I held her back, even if unwillingly. Jake's face told me something was very wrong.

"Nick." Adam gasped and I think we all froze as Melissa burst out crying confirming out suspicions.

Melissa's gut feeling was right, he was still with us, but he wasn't he. He wasn't _our _Nick.

"Just a warning." Eben shrugged snapping his fingers and Nick let go of Melissa pushing her towards us "I can do whatever I want, so it is inevitable, in the end I'll win."

He smiled one last time and left with all his goons, but Nick.

"Let's get this party going again, right?" It was something our Nick would say, but this one looked soulless, so unlike Nick. "Come on! Dance! I'll leave you just one last gift."

Nick snapped his fingers and the huge door was back on its hinges and Jake looked super tense by my side.

"How did the song go, big brother? Something about being sad…"

Suddenly Nick was gone and everyone was moving again as if nothing had happened, not even noticing the six teenagers standing in the middle of the party.

The song softly changed, and no one seemed to notice anything weird even if this wasn't a song that usually played in parties.

_If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand…_

I looked up at Jake and there was no doubt in my mind that Nick had changed the song. It was specially costumed to bother his big brother. This was our song.

In an attempt on taking Melissa's mind out of thing Adam asked her to dance and she accepted it. All is all Adam still looked worried and Melissa desperate.

A hand grabbed mine.

"What?" I asked Jake softly.

"Our song." He pulled me to dance as he always did on this tune, no matter in what situation our relationship was. He looked bothered and troubled, but he took me to the dance floor and wrapped his strong arms around my thin waist.

_And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again_

_You can tell me how vile I already know that I am_

"I'm sorry." He breathed into my hair.

"It's not your fault." I indulged in the small moment, because I didn't want to think about the bigger problems.

_I'll grow old, start acting my age_  
><em>It'll be a brand new day in a life that you hate<em>  
><em>A crown of gold, a heart that's harder than stone<em>  
><em>And it hurts to hold on, but it's missed when it's gone<em>

"You took off your necklace, I'm sorry." I realizing then that he wasn't talking about the hunters, he was talking about his indecision.

But he still wasn't making a decision.

I rested my head on his shoulder and enjoyed the feel of his strong arms around me while it lasted.

I didn't know how someone who knew me as well as he did didn't know that this was killing me, bit by bit he was killing me. We had bigger problems, or maybe we didn't, because without Jake with me… I didn't know if Eben mattered anymore.

_Life would never be the same after this night._

_Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not_  
><em>I'm glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes, you can forget<em>

_If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of this state_  
><em>You can keep to yourself, I'll keep out of your way<em>  
><em>And if it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down<em>  
><em>Every picture you paint, I will paint myself out<em>  
><em>It's cold as a tomb, and it's dark in your room<em>  
><em>When I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds<em>  
><em>So call it quits, or get a grip<em>  
><em>You say you wanted a solution; you just wanted to be missed<em>

_Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not_  
><em>I'm glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes, you can forget<em>  
><em>So you can forget, you can forget<em>

_You are calm and reposed_  
><em>Let your beauty unfold<em>  
><em>Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones<em>  
><em>Spring keeps you ever close<em>  
><em>You are second-hand smoke<em>  
><em>You are so fragile and thin, standing trial for your sins<em>  
><em>Holding on to yourself the best you can<em>  
><em>You are the smell before rain<em>  
><em>You are the blood in my veins<em>

_Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not_  
><em>I'm glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes, you can forget<em>

**Tell me if it was worth the wait!**

**Please comment!**

923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e

Y2:923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e


End file.
